Bi-weekly seminars and discussion groups are held throughout the school year at both the Chemistry Department and the Medical School in which members of the staff, post-doctoral appointees, graduate students, visiting scientists, and collaborating scientists present progress reports on current research. These are held at noon on Wednesdays at the Mass Spectrometry Facility on the Main Campus and at noon on Thursdays at the Medical School Facility.